After the War
by Kelpy D
Summary: The war is over. AU, Shonen ai. Complete. Read and review.
1. Duo

****

**After the War**

"'I've always loved you…' That's what Heero said before he died. I didn't get to tell him I loved him before he was gone. I guess I always thought I'd have eternity. And, really, I do. But, he didn't."

At least I got to see him to Heaven. He told me before he went to the gates. He looked back, but there was no recognition in his eyes. I really didn't expect him to, but… We had been through so much together. All the battles, the schools…"

You want to know how I became this? I had died but the guys just thought I was M. I. A. The Devil trained me first, but then God took me. But not to Heaven, I'm not allowed passed the gates. I wasn't allowed in Hell either. I went back afterwards and the war was over."

He died because of me. Relena shot him because she was jealous of me. She didn't want me to have him if she couldn't. I don't know what made her think we were together. She recently committed suicide. I took her to Hell."

I worry about Wufei. He's been really depressed since the war ended. He's a Preventer and Sally's his partner. I haven't heard him speak of Justice. Or Integrity, or Weakness. I hope he gets better."

Quatre and Trowa are happy together. They adopted a beautiful little girl named Kara. She calls me 'Unca Doo,' it's so cute. I kind of miss the war. Everything was easier."

Duo turned around as the door opened. "Hiya Doc."

"Hello Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Barton, Mr. Winner, Mr. Chang, and Ms. Po are here to see you," the doctor said carefully.

Duo turned back to the wall again, "Hilde, I'm really sorry, but I need to talk to them." He stood.

"Uh, Mr. Maxwell, no one's there."

"Man, maybe you need to be in here instead of me. Hilde's right there!" Duo pointed.

"Mr. Maxwell, Hilde died of a cocaine overdose earlier this year."

"W-what?! No…" Duo sank to his knees and started rocking back and forth.

"Nurse! I need a sedative for Mr. Maxwell!" The doctor yelled.

"I'm sorry ma'am and sirs, Duo cannot have visitors today," a nurse said before ushering the group to the door. A sign above it read 'Mental Ward' and some one had scrawled in orange spray paint below it 'If You're Insane, We Can't Help.'


	2. Wufei

After the War 2

"I thought I'd lost you, Duo. But I love you, too much to just let you go. It broke my heart when our friends put you in here. And it nearly killed me to be allowed to see you. Before I came they told me not to bring them up... The dead, I mean, I guess they should be laid to rest but you need to get over it."

Heero should never have told you he loved you on his death bed. The light faded from you sparkling violet eyes and the color drained from your beautiful face. Your ever-present smile trembled and broke. And you cried, your tears falling like raindrops. As his spirit fled this mortal coil, you crumbled. It was horrifically beautiful, like a fire devouring a building."

Hilde was such an idiot. I talked to her once when she was visiting you. She had a mirror in her lap and a razor in her hand, both of which you ignored. I told her to stop, that eventually she would die and it would hurt you worse. I guess she didn't listen. And now you hallucinate about her."

As for Relena, she can rot in hell. Killing Heero, taking her own life. I can't believe because she was the Vice Foreign Minister she was allowed to go free. She should have been drawn and quartered. Or... or I should have avenged him for you. I wasn't really sorry to see her gone."

I want to get you out of here. To hear your laugh again. To see you smile. I want you to be laughing death again. I know you were put in here because you rambled about heaven and hell. But you were always smiling."

It's an Injustice. You sitting cooped up like this. I remember when you broke your arm during the war. You hated being confined to the house. You were a bundled of energy and you paced back and forth until I wanted to scream. Finally you just turned on your radio and danced."

The most frightening thing I've ever seen was you not talking. Now, that's all I see. You were so strong back then. I know you think you truly are the Grim Reaper... But you are the shining beacon in this ever-growing darkness. I love you dearly and desperately."

Wufei stood slowly and hugged Duo," come back to me."


	3. Quatre

After the War 3

"Why do you cry?' That voice in the back of my mind asked. I still can't bring myself to answer that. Not that it matters much anymore. I wish that it all hadn't happened. The war, Heero's death, all of it."

I pray for you everyday. For your safe return to us. I know reality hit you hard. I mean you blocked out Hilde's death. I don't agree with what that doctor did. But Sally trusts him, so I guess I'll just have to have faith."

You're too quiet. I'd never thought I'd say that. But then, I never thought I'd see the day when you were quiet. I thought about bringing some of your music. I even asked the doctor. Of course, he said no."

I'm sorry I couldn't bring Kara. I know you look forward to seeing her. Or at least you did before. She needs her happy uncle. Trowa and I are too serious for a three year old. For that reason alone you should try to get better."

I remember the look on your face when you say a small child. Your help was something I was counting on when I adopted her. I don't want her growing up solemn and quiet. I want her to have a spirit. Please Duo. Wake up."

Will you please look at me? Give me some sign that you're alive. Besides the movement of your breathing. Duo, what's going through your mind? Duo, say something! Please..."

It makes my heart ache when you just sit there. Can't you do something? Joke, maybe? Hit me. I wouldn't be adverse to that. At least it would be a show of emotion."

Your acting like Heero. No, actually, you're worse. At least Heero was always doing something. You just sit and stare out a dirty, barred window. You don't even care that your hair is down! And it's all my fault..."

Quatre looked at Duo and spoke softly, "I'm so sorry for putting you in here."


	4. Trowa

After the War 4

"I guess it takes the quiet to talk to the loud. Though , it seems our positions are reversed. I know when you believe something you voice it. in this case it's gotten you into trouble. I believe you when you say you're Death. But you can't say it to just anyone."

I watched your face at Heero's funeral. I was convinced you were going to bring a knife to your wrists. I don't think anyone would have blamed you then. But doing it on Relena's doorstep? What were you thinking? I knew you were eccentric but..."

If I had known your plan... I'd never've taken you to her. Truthfully , I thought you were going to smack her around a bit. I could've condoned that. Hell, I 'd have paid to see it. You know, the police suspect she was dead when we arrived."

Do you know what you're doing to Quatre? To me? How about Wufei? Do you ever think of him? He loves you so much. But you don't care, do you?"

You need to make a decision. My home is open to you if you speak up. Come on, damn you, speak! Quatre needs you out of here! He cries every night! And Wufei buries himself in his work."

They're falling apart without you. I hate seeing Quatre like that. If you don't come back on your own... I'll beat you into yourself. No matter what it does to Quatre. No matter what it does to Wufei."

I'm sick of it I tell you. Sick of watching you fall further. Sick of watching Quatre cry over you. Sick of watching Wufei worry about you. I hate it! I hate knowing you can hear me and you won't say anything!"

Stop staring out the window and look at me! I won't allow this to go on any longer! You're stronger than this! You've got to get over it all! No more fucking tears for the dead! _WAKE UP!_"

Trowa shook his head in disgust, made his way out the door, not once seeing the tears streaming down Duo's face.


End file.
